meteor_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Life HQ
Team Life HQ is a tall tower on an island built by Meta. It is inhabited by wild Team Life grunts. There is a female grunt standing near a boat which leads to the Battle Tree. The cube core can be seen at the top of the tower. The cube core is a powerful core that keeps all cubes alive, but when it is destroyed the explosion it makes causes massive impact on the world and will destroy everything. History Team Death HQ is built by Meta. A few years later, Puffe, a Team Death admin, creates cubes. It is unknown why, but Meta sends out the cubes to take over the world. The cube core is stored somewhere safe and cannot be seen for the moment. Puffe is sent to the graveyard and encounters two heroes. Puffe is beaten and flees to the HQ. A few hours later, the two heroes go to the HQ to stop the cubes. Meta orders his grunts to battle any intruders. The two heroes continue their winning streak until they get to the top. They encounter Meta for the first time, the boss of Team Death. The two heroes battle Meta and manage to beat him. Meta is enraged, and so calls Puffe on a transciever message thing to blow up the HQ. Puffe evacuates the grunts and then readies the explosives. Meta flees, and the explosives go off. Meta heads to Mt. Snowbell. When he is beaten, he asks Puffe if he can blow up the mountain but he can't. Meta mysteriously disappears. After a battle with Puffe, he tells the boss to reveal the true base. The HQ rises from below. The cube core is stored on a huge pillar near the top of the HQ. The two heroes find a way to get to the HQ, then hurry to the top. They encounter Meta, who talks about destroying the world with the cube core. The two heroes try to stop him, but it is too late. Meta makes the cube core angry, which commences a battle. Meta apologises to the two heroes, then decides to battle alongside them. The two heroes and Meta stop the core from exploding and the world. Meta is sorry once again but he is forgiven. Team Death no longer does shady things. A year later, two Team Death grunts suggest that Life is the new Death. One of the heroes builds a base for the newly organised Team Life, however this is not the main base. And thus, Team Life HQ was created. Puffe retires from his job, and is no longer a Team Life or Team Death member. Many years later, a mysterious girl invades the Team Life HQ, and beats up Meta. This girl becomes head boss of Team Life. She becomes obsessed with meteorites and a dark soul. A female grunt brings Puffe and two heroes to the HQ, but then steals the meteorite the heroes found in the Carved Cave. Puffe is then thrown into the basement and is locked up inside. The other heroes ask for Puffe back. Later, the two heroes encounter the shady girl again. The girl places down the meteorite, then reads out ancient words from a book of legends. Soon, the dark soul is summoned. The dark soul causes havoc, destroying the bridge of the base. The girl is taken away by the dark soul, never to be seen again. The heroes soon defeat the dark soul together, and the bridge is rebuilt not long later. Professor Crimson, before becoming in-charge of Team Life, sends two grunts to get Puffe. Puffe is thrown into the basement once again. Meta finds the heroes who were travelling with Puffe before he was taken away. Meta decides he will help them find Puffe. Meta and his friends go to the HQ, but is soon captured again and thrown into the basement like Puffe. Now that Meta is dealt with, Crimson becomes the leader of Team Life. The heroes rush to the top of the HQ where Crimson is. Crimson sends his "son" Damino to battle the heroes, but first, Crimson gives Damino a potion. Damino drinks it and grows huge. The heroes must battle Damino. While the heroes were battling, Crimson set up a bomb to explode Team Life HQ. Once the heroes beat Damino, they finally notice the bomb. Crimson attempts to distract the heroes with a battle, but during the middle of it, a mysterious figure appears out of nowhere and pushes the bomb into the ocean. Crimson explodes and flies away. A secret room is discovered. A robot is built in the room.